Temukan Aku, Kurowan
by inkdigo
Summary: Seharian ini Kurogane dikerjai. Tapi mengapa? Dan untuk apa? KuroFay.


**Disclaimer:** kalau Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle adalah milik saya, pasti judulnya sudah berubah jadi; Tsubasa Yaoi Chronicle. Dan Sakura sudah saya pecat jadi perempuan. Dan saya akan bikin Fay jadi vampire selamanya. Dan saya akan buat Kamui-Subaru berbaikan dengan kakak beradik Seishirou-Fuuma dan mereka memutuskan untuk membuat harem bishie. Duh.

Langsung aja. Tarik maaaaanngg!!!!!

* * *

"Selamat siang, Kurogane-sensei."

Disapa tiba-tiba saat tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya urung membuat Kurogane sedikit terkejut. Ia kembali lagi ke alam nyata, dengan dirinya berjalan di koridor Horitsuba Gakuen dan pria pirang bermata biru sedang tersenyum di hadapannya. Matanya langsung terpaku pada bungkusan plastik di genggaman tangan kiri pria itu.

Mengapa? Karena tentu ia takkan salah mengenali Yuui D. Flourite –guru baru di sekolah tempatnya mengajar dengan kakak kembarnya yang punya kelainan syaraf otak, Fay D. Flourite, seberapapun miripnya mereka. Bahkan jika seandainya model rambut mereka dibuat sama (rambut Yuui sedikit lebih panjang dan ia mengikatnya ke belakang).

"Oh, ini?" Yuui melirik ke arah bungkusan yang dibawanya, seolah membaca pikiran Kurogane. "Bahan untuk kelas memasak nanti sore."

Kurogane ber _'hmm'_ pendek.

Karena tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpisah. Yuui berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kurogane, bersiap menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. Lewat ujung matanya Yuui tahu Kurogane mengambil arah ke koridor kanan. Mantan chef itu tersenyum. Hanya ada satu ruangan disana.

***

Kurogane menutup pintu geser dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan tempat seharusnya ia menemukan Fay dengan tangan hampa. Begitu masuk tadi, guru olahraga itu hanya disapa oleh papan tulis yang penuh dengan diagram dan coretan campuran romaji dan katakana yang semuanya ditulis horizontal. Si idiot itu tidak ada disana dan Kurogane tahu, dengan sifatnya yang sangat hiperaktif itu, akan sulit menemukan Fay di dalam lingkungan sekolah yang besar ini tanpa meneteskan sebutir keringat pun.

Sambil melangkah ia berpikir lagi. Kenapa penyihir itu menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan surat-surat ini pada guru kimia bodoh itu? Menyusahkan saja.

_Hmm?? Karena kau mau mengantarkannya untukku kan, Kurogane-sensei??_

Hari ini tidak ada waktu. Surat ini akan diberikannya nanti malam. Toh kamar mereka bersebelahan.

_Tidak bisa. Surat itu dokumen penting yang harus dibaca Fay-sensei saat ini juga._

Kalau penting kenapa tidak memanggilnya keruangannya saja?

_Kau kan tahu peralatan ruang siaran sedang rusak._

Bukannya dia bisa menemuinya langsung?

_Hei, pekerjaan kepala sekolah itu banyak. Aku tidak punya waktu._

Teringat oleh jawaban Yuuko Ichihara atas pertanyaannya saat di ruangan kepala sekolah tadi pagi membuat Kurogane semakin kesal. Tidak punya waktu apanya, bukannya penyihir itu bisa muncul di mana saja semaunya?

Tapi kenapa _dia,_ pada akhirnya, mau melakukannya?

Tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya itu menambah kekesalan Kurogane yang sudah menggunung. Tanpa sadar genggaman di kepalan tangan kanannya yang berisi gagang shinai menguat. Sebentar lagi klub yang dibinanya akan dimulai. Kalau sampai saat itu tiba si bodoh itu tidak juga ditemukannya, ia akan…

***

"_Eeeh??! Kau benar-benar melakukannya?"_

_Yuuko menyeringai, "tadi pagi dia sampai diruanganku dengan," wanita itu menautkan kedua alisnya dengan jemarinya yang terkuteks rapi, "wajah seperti ini. Mau tidak mau aku jadi ingin mengganggunya sebentar."_

_Fay mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak mengganggu para murid yang sibuk mengerjakan soal yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk mereka sesaat sebelum Yuuko datang dan memanggilnya keluar dari kelas. Kali ini tidak lewat jendela._

"_Mmmm... jadi nanti dia akan mencariku?"_

"_Benar. Mungkin setelah ia mengajar kelas terakhir untuk hari ini, sekitar jam empat nanti. Bila saat itu tiba, tetaplah hidup."_

_Kali ini Fay benar-benar tak mampu menahan tawanya._

***

Habis sudah kesabaran Kurogane. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi, idiot itu tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya. Ia menatap sangar layar ponselnya sendiri. Ditekannya tombol redial sekali lagi.

_Ayo angkat, bodoh. Angkat!!_

Sebenarnya sejak awal Kurogane berniat untuk menanyakan keberadaan idiot itu pada murid-murid yang ia temui sepanjang pencariannya. Misalnya saat bertemu dengan bocah anggota klub sepak bola dan kakak kembarnya, atau si suara bagus anggota paduan suara di kelas A, atau shiro dan kuro-manjuu yang tetap terlihat riang tak peduli apapun musimnya, atau ace klub panahan dengan dua temannya yang makan siang bersama dengan berisik di taman belakang, atau…

Tapi tidak. Murid-murid itu tidak perlu tahu dirinya sudah terjerat perangkap penyihir paling licik sedunia untuk mencari makhluk paling idiot sedunia.

Selama ini Kurogane cukup tahan banting menghadapi segala ulah teman kerjanya itu. Nama panggilan aneh, suara nyanyiannya di kamar mandi yang direkam si bodoh itu diam-diam dan dikirimkan ke ruang siaran (dengan nama Kuro-tan jahat) untuk diperdengarkan ke penjuru sekolah, sampai yang terakhir ia, dengan lonceng terkalung di lehernya, diseret untuk menemani guru kimia idiot (dan penyihir keji yang tak lain adalah atasannya) menyerbu kelas memasak sang mantan chef dari Itali dan menjejalinya dengan beragam cake manis sampai Kurogane mual. (Kurogane melupakan kebodohan lain yang Fay lakukan bersama dengan Yuuko karena sepertinya, Rijichou itu juga tidak bisa dibilang waras).

Mengingat kelakuan di luar batas kewajaran manusia itu, kesal Kurogane kembali menjadi-jadi. Pria bermata merah itu kembali menatap nomor Fay di layar ponselnya, seolah dengan melakukan itu kemarahannya bisa mereda.

Tapi tentu saja tidak.

***

_Simpel dan rapi. Berapa kali pun ia singgah di sini Fay selalu mengagumi cara Kurogane meletakkan barang-barang miliknya dengan teratur. Alat tulis, meja yang bersih dari tumpukan barang, termos, teko kecil (Fay tersenyum senang saat melihat mug pemberiannya pun diletakkan di sana). Tidak seperti dirinya yang senang membiarkan kertas-kertas menutupi mejanya (walau Fay tak pernah kesulitan untuk mencari sesuatu, terima kasih untuk ingatannya yang tajam), menjejali segala macam jenis makanan ringan di setiap laci mejanya, dan membiarkannya tetap seperti itu selama benda-benda itu bukan sampah (meski Kurowan-sensei __**tetap **__menganggapnya sampah)._

_Ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tak mungkin diketahui orang lain dengan hanya melihat wajah dan postur tubuh Kurogane. Dan Fay __bangga__ mendapati dirinya adalah bagian dari sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya._

_Puas berkeliling, Fay duduk di kursi dimana Kurogane biasa duduk dan merebahkan setengah tubuhnya ke atas meja. Pria itu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dengan aroma tubuh Kurogane yang menguar dari lipatan jersey yang ia jadikan bantal. Ketika kantuk mulai menghampirinya, Fay tidak menolak untuk terbawa. Toh ia akan lama disini._

_Ketika ponsel disaku jubah putihnya mulai bergetar, Fay sudah benar-benar terlelap._

***

Cukup. Ini sudah cukup. Entah bagaimana tapi Kurogane menyadari dirinya _benar-benar_ dipermainkan oleh atasan dan rekan kerjanya itu. Namun percuma saja kalau ia ingin kembali ke ruangan Yuuko dan memuntahkan amarahnya disana karena penyihir itu _pasti_ tidak berada di ruangannya (Kurogane bahkan menganggap ia tengah memperhatikan dari suatu tempat, dengan teropongnya). Dan bukan sifatnya untuk membuka surat pemberian Yuuko, karena walaupun (mungkin) tidak ada hal penting yang tertulis disana, surat itu tetap bukan miliknya. Apapun alasannya ia tetap tidak berhak untuk membacanya.

Pilihan satu-satunya hanya meneruskan permainan ini, yang berarti adalah menemukan makhluk tolol itu dimanapun ia bersembunyi.

Namun matahari sudah tergelincir turun, dan Kurogane tahu lonceng tanda berakhirnya sekolah akan berbunyi lima belas menit lagi. Itu berarti lima belas menit lagi dirinya harus sudah berada di arena latihan klub kendo (dan penyihir itu akan semakin senang kalau ia sampai terlambat tiba disana, karena itu berarti keesokan harinya ia akan disapa dengan sindiran lewat siaran sekolah dan ancaman pemotongan gaji di akhir bulan).

Dan itu juga berarti akhir dari permainan bodoh ini, dengan dia sebagai pihak yang kalah.

Sekedar mengingatkan, Kurogane tidak suka sesuatu yang berawalan ke- dengan 'kalah' sebagai kata dasar dan –an sebagai akhirannya.

_Kenapa juga aku mau mencarinya?_

Satu belokan lagi di depan maka ia akan sampai di ruangannya sendiri.

_Kenapa juga aku mau mencarinya?_

Ia akan masuk, mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pulang dan mengunci pintu. Persetan dengan si tolol dan permainan aneh ini.

Tiba-tiba Kurogane terdiam. Dari seluruh penjuru sekolah hanya ruangan inilah yang belum dimasukinya. Pria itu berpikir sejenak, bila ia adalah guru kimia idiot yang sakit otak, di mana ia akan bersembunyi?

Kurogane meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

***

Fay menggeliat seperti cacing, perlahan mengangkat kepala dan membuka mata, masih setengah tertidur saat menangkap bayangan langit malam di luar jendela. Mata birunya mengerjap. Ia bangkit terburu-buru dari kursi yang didudukinya dan ketika berbalik, mendapati Kurogane berdiri menjulang memunggunginya.

"Kuro....sama..?"

Tak ada jawaban dari pria yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu. Fay memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana Kurogane mengakhiri ritual 'sehabis membimbing klub kendo' yang selalu dilakukannya (tentu saja ia tahu –kalau tidak mau disebut hafal luar kepala. Ritual itu dimulai dengan mandi –karena Kurogane tidak mau menunggu sampai ia tiba di kamar, membereskan ruangan dengan tetap bertelanjang dada dan sambil minum teh, memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci lalu berjalan pulang ke kamarnya, setelah berpakaian tentunya).

Mereka berdua hanya terpisah beberapa langkah saja. Karena itu ketika Kurogane berbalik, Fay dapat melihat kemarahan terpancar dari kedua mata merah pria besar di hadapannya itu (disamping wangi sabun yang membuat Fay ingin mendekat dan membenamkan dirinya ke pelukan Kurogane). Guru kimia yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu memasang senyum terbaiknya, berharap dirinya akan dimaafkan dengan menyediakan seribu satu macam alasan di kepalanya.

Fay baru akan mulai bicara ketika Kurogane berjalan melewatinya menuju pintu keluar. T-shirt hitam sudah menutupi kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

"Nnngg.... Kurotan? Begini, tadi siang... waa!! Tunggu, tunggu! Biarkan aku keluar dulu!" Fay berjalan terburu-buru di belakang Kurogane yang bersiap mengunci pintu, lalu mengikutinya menyusuri koridor Horitsuba Gakuen yang remang –tanda bahwa seluruh kegiatan sekolah telah berakhir dan tak satupun orang yang tak berkepentingan diizinkan tetap berada disana.

"Ne, Kurowan...," Fay berusaha menjajari Kurogane yang berjalan di depannya, sedikit merasa kesulitan karena langkah lebar pria itu tak tersamai olehnya. "Kau mau langsung pulang? Bagaimana kalau mampir ke Duklyon sebentar? Akan kutraktir makan malam."

Kurogane tetap acuh.

"Oh! Kalau begitu kita pergi ke bar saja! Kemarin Yuuko-san memberitahuku ada bar yang baru buka di dekat Izakaya! Yorokonde. Katanya birnya enak dan suasananya menyenangkan!"

Kali ini pun Kurogane tak bergeming

"Kuroru? Heeeiii... kalau kau tidak menanggapi ucapanku, maka aku akan terlihat seperti bicara sendiri kaaan?"

"…….."

"Kuromyu?"

"…….."

"Kuropyon?"

"…….."

"Kuropipi? Kurorin? Kuromin? Kurokyu? Kurorun? Kuro...," Fay refleks menahan napas ketika tiba-tiba saja Kurogane berhenti dan berbalik mentapnya. Ia baru saja akan mencicit riang ketika Kurogane menyodorkan kertas berlipat padanya.

"Apa... ini..?

"Kau yang paling tahu," balas Kurogane sambil berusaha mengeluarkan benda bergemiricing dari saku celana jeansnya. Fay memandang sekeliling. Karena sibuk mengejar Kurogane, ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kompleks apartemen yang diperuntukkan bagi pegawai sekolah. Dan tempat ia berdiri sekarang adalah di depan kamar Kurogane.

"Ah! Tunggu!" Fay menahan tepi daun pintu tepat sesaat sebelum Kurogane menutupnya.

"Apa? Kupikir kamarmu ada di sebelah?"

Fay tersenyum. Ia tahu seharusnya ia merasa bersalah. Tapi tuhan, makhluk ini lucu sekali!!

"Ne... Kuro-sama?"

"Ha?!"

"Apa kau mau mampir ke kamarku sebentar?"

***

"Selamat siang, Fay-sensei."

Guru kimia itu tahu persis darimana salam itu berasal. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan benar saja, atasannya tengah melompat masuk ke dalam dari sana.

"Selamat siang, Yuuko-sensei"

Yuuko memicingkan mata, berusaha mencari kesimpulan dari setiap gerak-gerik pria pirang yang tengah menelungkup malas di atas meja itu.

"Apa salah kalau kubilang Kurogane-sensei bertanggung jawab atas kondisimu sekarang?" tebaknya.

"Aku akan belajar untuk tidak membuatnya terlalu marah lain kali."

Yuuko mengikik geli.

"Bayangkan saja," Fay membetulkan posisi duduknya, "dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku tidur semalaman."

"Wah..wah.."

"Padahal aku sudah bilang aku harus menyiapkan bahan pelajaran untuk besok pagi. Aku tidak mau Yuuko-sensei memarahiku karena tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Mm-hmmm"

"Tapi Kuropipi-sensei tidak mau berhenti."

"Benarkah?"

"..Lima…enam.. Entahlah, sepertinya setelah yang keenam aku tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi."

"Oh?"

"Sekarang seluruh badanku sakit.. Tolong aku Yuuko-senseeeei…," rengek Fay sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya dan menghambur ke pelukan kepala sekolah cantik itu.

"Ya ampun, kejam sekali orang itu," hibur Yuuko sembari mengelus kepala guru kimia yang kini tengah menggumamkan suara tangisan palsu dalam pelukannya.

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti gelas pecah menyadarkan dua orang yang pura-pura lupa bahwa masih ada satu manusia lagi di ruangan itu.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN??!! BERHENTI BERGOSIP DI RUANGAN ORANG LAIN!!!"

Yuuko dan Fay saling bertukar pandang sebentar, kemudian terkikik geli.

***

"_Ne__...__ Kuro-sama?"_

"_Ha?!"_

"_Apa kau mau mampir ke kamarku sebentar__?"_

_Kurogane memicingkan matanya. Bukan hal yang aneh bila si tolol ini masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi meminta dirinya masuk ke kamar idiot itu? Nah, itu cerita lain. Sekalinya Kurogane masuk ke sana guru olahraga itu hanya melihat tumpukan benda tak beraturan sejauh ia memandang. Ia kapok, dan Fay pun tak ambil pusing karena mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu di kamar Kurogane yang tentunya jauh lebih bersih, jauh lebih teratur dan –meminjam istilah Kurogane, jauh lebih bisa dihuni._

_Meski merasa ada yang tidak beres, Kurogane menurut saja saat idiot itu mendorong punggungnya masuk. Suasana di__dalam begitu gelap, Kurogane melangkah hati-hati agar kakinya tidak tersandung shikidai dan membuat idiot itu menertawainya semalaman._

"_Kuro-sama?"_

"_Hnn?"_

_Fay menyodorkan lipatan kertas yang diterimanya dari Kurogane dan mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke dalam lipatan kertas itu. "Bacalah," ujarnya._

_Gear dalam kepala Kurogane berputar kencang. Tak salah lagi. Surat itu adalah surat yang menghabiskan waktu dan kalorinya tadi siang. Surat dari Yuuko Ichihara untuk Fay D. Flourite, yang entah kenapa malah memberikan surat itu kepadanya._

_Ia. Memang. Telah. Dikerjai._

"_Tunggu..tunggu! Jangan marah dulu, Kuroriiiinn!! Baca dulu, ya? Ya??"_

_Dalam remang, mata biru Fay mengerjap-ngerjap. Dan Kurogane begitu kesal menyadari bahwa amarahnya reda hanya karena pandangan memelas dari Fay. Ia merenggut kertas itu dan menajamkan penglihatannya._

"_Nah, ayo baca!"_

"_Aku sedang berusaha! Bodoh!"_

"_Oh, maksudku, kau tak boleh membacanya dalam hati. Baca yang keras, ya?"_

"_Kenapa aku harus menuruti mu, hahh??!!"_

_Fay merengut._

_Kurogane bersungut, kesal, dan mengalah. __Fay menyalakan lampu dan mereka berdua duduk di ruangan dengan meja kecil menghias di tengahnya. Setelah Kurogane mengambil posisi dan duduk bersila, Fay ikut duduk di sebelah Kurogane dengan tangan terlipat di meja seperti murid rajn yang tengah memperhatikan gurunya mengajar._

"_..Kepada...Kurogane...", Kurogane mulai membaca, "saat kau__ membaca __surat __ini__, __berarti __kau__ sudah berada dalam…__.__.kamar...__," Kurogane menatap Fay dengan pandangan 'apa-apaan ini?' yang dijawab Fay dengan gesture 'lanjutkan saja'. Kurogane pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan saja acara membaca-keras-keras-surat-dari-Rijichou-setan-untuk-guru-kimia-iblis yang tadi terputus, "…dalam kamar… Fay D. Flourite..," sambungnya. "…Kau tahu mengapa kau ada di sana sekarang? Yahh… aku juga tidak tahu! Brengsek!! Jangan bertanya kalau kau juga tidak tahu, Rijichou sial!!"_

_Tentu saja tidak ada kata 'brengsek' dan 'Rijichou sial' di dalam surat itu. Kurogane sendiri yang menambahkannya karena ia tidak tahan lagi membayangkan dengan wajah seperti apa wanita rubah itu menulis surat ini. Fay, yang tidak kaget mendapati reaksi seperti ini hanya tertawa kecil, membuat Kurogane tambah naik darah dan melemparkan bantal duduk ke wajahnya. Tawa Fay makin menjadi-jadi dan Kurogane tahu, bila ia bertambah kesal dan menyerang idiot sakit otak itu, ia hanya akan menambah kesenangan Fay. Namun meski tahu, Kurogane tetap saja melempar bantal duduk berikutnya lalu berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi. Ia masuk perangkap dan ia tak peduli._

_Fay berguling ke samping, mencoba menghindari serangan bantal dari Kurogane yang bertubi-tubi. Lututnya sempat terantuk meja dan membuatnya meringis lalu berhenti menghindar. Kurogane yang berpikir kesempatan tidak datang dua kali langsung menarik kaki Fay hingga pria pirang itu tak bisa bergerak dan menghadiahi pukulan bantal terakhir ke wajahnya. Fay mengerang. Kurogane menggeram dan merasa menang, sebelum tangan Fay terulur cepat dan menangkap lehernya._

_Dalam satu kedipan mata saja situasi berubah. Kurogane terkapar di lantai kayu berkarpet dengan Fay menduduki perutnya yang berbuku enam. Guru kimia itu menyeringai nakal dan mulai menggelitiki Kurogane, membuat pria dengan bola mata merah itu meraung marah sambil berontak. Seperti lupa dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi, dua pria dewasa itu bergumul seperti anak kecil dan saling berusaha memasukkan serangan demi serangan ke arah lawan mereka. Akal sehat menguap hilang dan kata-kata berubah jadi erangan. Tak ada lagi yang peduli alasan kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini, duduk membaca surat dari atasan mereka dan mencari tahu alasan sebenarnya di balik permainan petak umpet tadi siang._

"_Kau menyerah, Kurowan?"_

_Kurogane mendelik antara kesal karena namanya diganti jadi panggilan anjing dan geli karena jemari kurus Fay menyelinap ke balik kaus hitamnya. Ia menangkap lengan Fay sebelum pria pirang itu sempat membuat ia kehilangan satu-satunya kewarasan terakhir yang tersisa. _

"_Kau menyerah, Kuro…mmmmhhhh…"_

_Hening. Kurogane tertawa menang dalam hati melihat Fay tak berdaya di tangannya –atau lebih tepatnya, di bibirnya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, posisi kemenangan kembali kepadanya. Ia menunduk di atas tubuh kurus Fay yang kini tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kedua tangannya berada dalam cengkeraman kuat tangannya yang terlatih dan membiarkan perlawanan tak berarti dari Fay menyenangkan hatinya. Fay menahan napas dan wajahnya mulai memucat karena menatap sesuatu yang tersirat dari mata pria besar di atasnya itu. Balas dendam._

"_Kau menyerah, guru idiot?" _

_***_

"Jadi?"

Fay menatap bingung ke arah wanita cantik bermata sayu di hadapannya. Kurogane baru saja keluar ruangan untuk membuang pecahan gelas yang dipecahkannya tadi. "Jadi..?," ulangnya bingung.

"Yaa.. jadi. Jadi semalam bagaimana?"

"Oh."

Yuuko menahan senyum. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dari 'oh' yang diberikan Fay dengan acuh. Ayolah. Ia mengenal makhluk ini bukan kemarin.

"Dia benar-benar lupa," sambung Fay.

"Aku tidak heran. Yang di kepalanya hanya bagaimana ia bisa mengajar dengan baik, pedang dan… kau."

Fay tersenyum simpul. "Dia kaget saat aku bilang 'selamat ulang tahun' padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu dia bilang 'memang hari ini?' dan 'memang aku ini manusia kurang kerjaan sepertimu yang sempat-sempatnya ingat kapan ia lahir'"

"Ahhahahahaha…. Padahal ia ingat kapan ulang tahunmu, kan? Kurogane-sensei sekali!," sahut Yuuko. "Tapi tunggu…."

"Hmm?"

"Jadi dia tahu bukan karena suratku?"

"Bukan."

"Kau tidak menyuruhnya membaca?"

"Sudah kusuruh, kok."

"Lalu?"

"Ya lalu di baca. Setengah jalan, sih.."

Kali ini giliran Yuuko yang tersenyum. "Aku hanya berharap tiket di dalamnya bisa berguna," sambung Yuuko.

"Tiket?"

"Ya. Tiket. Pertandingan baseball yang Kurogane-sensei ingin tonton. Kupesan lewat koneksi khusus agar kalian bisa berduaan dengan nyaman di bangku VVIP. Soal bayarannya kita pikirkan nanti," Yuuko tersenyum. Jarang sekali ia berbuat baik seperti ini.

Wajah Fay berubah pucat. "Kupikir kau akan memberikannya padaku hari ini…"

"Tidak. Kau pulang saja dan ambil suratnya bila tertinggal. Kurekatkan di bagian bawah kertas"

"Tapi….suratnya…sudah lecek dan…basah…dan…kotor…."

Di saat yang bersamaan Kurogane masuk sambil membawakan segelas jus jeruk yang diserahkannya dengan garang, meski seingat Yuuko ia memesan bir.

Yuuko terdiam. Untuk kali ini saja ia menahan diri tidak pergi ke ruang siaran dan pura-pura marah pada mereka berdua dan menghadiahi mereka dengan perintah-perintah yang mustahil untuk dipenuhi. Kali ini saja. Sungguh.

Karena Kurogane sepertinya –meski Yuuko tahu sampai mati pun Kurogane tak akan mengakui hal ini— masih bahagia setelah menikmati hadiah ulang tahunnya semalam.

* * *

kenapa endingnya malah begini???? saya juga ga tau! siapa sih yang bikin???!! *dilempar gajah afrika*

meski begitu, mohon di review ya. terima kasiiiiiihhhh :D


End file.
